Season 5 Fix-It Scenes
by DaX0315
Summary: Since the writers ruined Ava and Rhekker in the end, I decided to write different scenes that would include them throughout Season 5


**_Episode 9 - I Can't Imagine the Future_**

* * *

After finishing a risky surgery on Sophie Davis with Connor, Ava went to write up her surgical notes before meeting up with her fiancé in the ED.

Once she was done, Ava went to check on a couple of her old patients in their rooms before heading to the CT's doctor's lounge to change.

Looking up ahead, there was slight renovation on the path she usually takes to the CT floor from the floor she was on, so had to take a detour through the OR.

Ava took out her phone to see a text message from Connor.

_'You done up there yet?'_

_'Taking a detour. I'll be down in about 10 minutes or so.' _She texted back.

Not looking where she was going when she put her phone back in her back pockets. She pushed opened the doors and froze at the sight before her.

Standing a few feet in front of her was April and Crockett kissing.

_'April's cheating on Ethan with Crockett!?' _Was all Ava could think about in her mind

The trauma surgeon and ED nurse broke apart from each other and turned around to face the CT attending with the same shock frozen facial expression she had on. April put on some distance between the two.

"Uh-Sorry!" Ava spoke quickly and retreated back behind the door.

The South African woman was speed walking back to take the longer route instead to get to the CT floor.

After many twist and turns, Ava finally made it back to her floor. She quickly changed out of her scrubs and grabbed her bag. She pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate again.

_'This must be some detour you're taking? Everything okay up there? Want me to come up and get you?'_

Ava quickly shook her head, as if he was in the same room as her.

_'No everything's okay. And yes, it was a long detour. I'm ready to leave now. Heading downstairs right now.' _She texted back and sighed as she held onto her bag's strap over her shoulder.

She pushed open the door and widen her eyes as she came face to face with the very nurse she was trying to avoid.

"Ava, we need to talk." April held up her hand towards the blonde.

"It's none of my business. I shouldn't get involve in this at all." She shook her head as she tried to walk to the elevator. "Connor's waiting for me downstairs."

"It wasn't what it looked like!" April tried to explain walking right besides Ava.

"You and Marcel kissing and Dr. Choi is leaving for six weeks for the Navy." Ava replied.

April paused. "Okay. Yes, you're right, I did. But, it was a mistake." She stood in front of Ava between her and the elevator. "I had just found out some bad news earlier today. Ethan and I got into a fight because both mine and Dr. Marcel's patient and Ethan's patient needing a kidney. It was a big mess and...I was feeling worthless with everything that happened today."

"What bad news?" Ava raised her eyebrows in concern.

April bit her bottom lip thinking about it.

Seeing how hard it was for her to talk about it, must have been really bad. "Actually, you don't need to tell me what it is. I can tell how hard it is for you to talk about it." Ava placed a comforting hand on the nurse's left bicep. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Ava." April nodded.

Ava gave her a small smile and a comforting squeeze.

The elevator doors opened behind April, and appeared behind them was Natalie.

"Hey, have you two seen, Will?" She asked.

Ava and April both stared at each other in confusion before turning attention back to the brunette haired woman.

"Not sure. I'll see you two tomorrow." April bit her farewells as she walked away.

"I think I saw him heading to the balcony when I was on my way here. He seemed to be in a good mood. Must of had a good case today." Ava replied getting on the elevator pressed the button to the ED.

"Okay, thanks! Since he's in a good mood, this makes things even better." She grinned as she pressed the button to the balcony floor.

"Dr. Manning, I thought you were avoiding your ex-fiancé?" Ava spoke in a confused voice.

"I was, and I was wrong!" She turned towards the blonde. "I finally remember what happened that night and what I was gonna say to him. I was going to tell him that I wanted to get back together with him and get married."

"Wow, that's great!" Ava wore a fake smile on her face. Knowing about Juliette, Will's new girlfriend that she and Connor set up to help him move on from Natalie.

Right before she could open her mouth, the elevator doors opened.

"Good night, Ava! See you tomorrow!" Natalie grinned as she left the elevator.

Ava could only stare at her in disbelief as she walked away. "There's way too much drama in this hospital." she rubbed her forehead as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
